Operation BROTHERHOOD
by Numbuh 770mph
Summary: A new organization has arisen to rival the Kids Next Door. They're tough and they don't play by the rules. They are the Bully Brotherhood.
1. Prologue

Hello fellow KND fans, and welcome to Numbuh 770mph's (that's the speed of sound ) first story ever here on I've been a fan of KND since the beginning, but since the show is sadly over I decided to keep the KND fan in me alive by getting into fanfiction and writing some of my own.

If you like this fic, leave a review. If you don't...leave a review anyway!

This story is about an organization of Bullies rivaling the Kids Next Door in their job of saving kids and fighting adult tryanny. How will the Kids Next door overcome this strange, new threat? Only one way to find one! So, without further delay...

**PROLOGUE**

"Aaaahhhh!!!" screamed a little boy as he ran from a parking lot with a paint spray can in his hand. Behind him floating the worse guy a rule-breaking kid could run into at night: Count Spankulot.

"Those who spread graffiti on transportation vehicles shall feel the stingy wrath of…Count Spankulot! Mwaaaahahahahaha!!!" shouted the Count as he swooped down and grabbed the child. Spankulot laid the kid stomach down across his lap, lifted his hand, and…..froze.

"Has this ever happened to you?" asked an anonymous voice. "Don't you wish that you have some sort of protection when this kind of stuff happens? Well now you can! Introducing, the Bully Brotherhood! With just a phone call, we will send one of our grade-A bullies over…" a Wedgiesaurus Rex suddenly appeared and stood over the Count, "….to do THIS!" Spankulot unfrozen and turned his head to see the gi-normous bully behind him. The Wedgiesaurus Rex bent over and grabbed the screaming Count, giving him some buttocks pains of his own with a reverse wedgie.

The scene changed to one with a little girl surrounded by evil adults.

"Mad Dad mad about your report card? The Terrible Tutor shoving Algebra books down your throat?" the voice continued. Bullies appeared at the snap of the girl's fingers. "Take them down with the Bully Brotherhood!"

The scene switched to a dramatization of the Kids Next Door. The tree house they were in was a normal and trashy one, rather than one made using 2x4 Technology. The kids inside were lying around lazily. An alarm went off, and they became to slowly stumble about.

"The next leading brand of kid justice protection, they take their time with their mission specs, gear, and briefing," said the voice as the kids were shown doing those things respectively. "But the Bully Brotherhood acts impulsively, so it won't take more than a few seconds after the phone call before we show up. And unlike those stupid Kids Next Doofuses, the Bully Brotherhood delivers justice to all kids!"

The scene changed once again to a kid behind the bars of a cell in Kids Next Door Artic Prison Base.

"Those pesky operatives arrested you because you beat up some nerds?" the voice asked and the kid behind the bars nodded. "Well, just call us…." the kid pulled out a cell phone and called the Bully Brotherhood, "…and we'll whoop their butts back to preschool!" The KND guards get beat down and the kid winks towards the screen.

"For just two measly payments of lunch money, we'll send you a bully for your defensive needs. And you can get even more bullies for another payment of lunch money each. For a week's worth of lunch money, we'll send you one of our special teenage bullies fresh from Permanent Detention. You can also get your own personal Bully Bodyguards for three payments of lunch money a week. Just call 1-800-BULLY so you can be protected now! That's 1-800-BULLY!"

"_When faced with the consequences from stupid old adulthood, just call 1-800-BULLY for the Bully Brotherhood!_" sang a chorus.

"And remember," said the anonymous voice, "Bullies do what the KNDon't!"

And with that, the screen went blank.

"And that seems to be our situation, Sector Leaders," proclaimed Numbuh 362, the Supreme Commander of the Kids Next Door, as she began to pace on the stage of Kids Next Door Moon Base. "A group of Bullies has decided to create their own service for kids, for profit I might add, to rival our own organization. And, as you witnessed own their commercial, they're even bold enough to penetrate our own bases."

"How and the world did they acquire all of those teenage bullies?" asked Numbuh 14. "They even got the ones locked up in Permanent Detention!"

"I haven't a clue at the moment Numbuh 14," Numbuh 362 answered. "However, we'll be sure to look into that right away at all the middle and high schools across the globe."

"Uh, sir?" asked Numbuh 78. "Why would Bullies want to help kids anyway?"

"We aren't sure, but I think they might be in it for the money," Numbuh 362 guessed.

"Negative, sir," said Numbuh 1-Love. "If da Bullies jus wanted money, dey'd jus take it by force like dey always do."

"Hmm, that is true Numbuh 1-Love," Numbuh 362 admitted. "I guess their motives remain a mystery to us all."

"So, what are we going to do?" Numbuh 10 asked.

"We're going to takedown their organization! Now, as all of you saw, the Bully Brotherhood broke into the Artic Base. However, thanks to the quick thinking and bravery of our very own Numbuh 60…" she gestured towards Patton who was standing besides her on stage proudly after being spoke of so highly by the Supreme Commander in front of all of the sector leaders, "….a tracking device was placed on one of their troops and we know of their location."

Numbuh 86, who was also standing at attention on stage, began to silently fume. She just couldn't stand it to see a boy do something right or be spoken of greatly…and Numbuh 60 experienced both of those things. But she began to feel a little better, because she knew what Numbuh 362 was about to say next.

"Now," the Supreme Commander continued after taking a deep breath, "despite the fact that Global Kids Next Door could probably take them down, we can't just declare war on the Bully Brotherhood. Numbuh 74.239 and his team of scientists have done a study showing that the organization of Bullies is popular. If we attack and conquer them, the KND might end up looking like the bad guys in the situation. So we'll just have to take them down from the inside; send in a Kids Next Door operative who can handle the spit balls, pink bellies, wedgies, and name calling of bullies without so much as a tear! It's going to take…"

Numbuh 86 put on a wide grin. She was about to make a bold move by cutting off Numbuh 362 to nominate herself for the mission, and she'd sure get it due to that cruel attitude she's been putting on for all of these years. Fanny folded her hands behind her back, stoke out her chest, stepped forward, and….

"…more than that," said non-other than the leader of Sector V as he stood from his seat and walked towards the stage. Rachel glared at him with a cocked up eyebrow for interrupting her, but she could help but smile at the bold….and bald, boy. "I'm certain that all of us, being Sector Leaders, are able to cope with the rough practices of the Bullies. I'm pretty sure that the majority of Kids Next Door Operatives also meet those qualifications. But being able to deal with a noogie or Wet Willy isn't the same as giving one!"

The other Sector Leaders began to mumble in agreement with Numbuh One; even Rachel nodded in agreement to Nigel's claim. Numbuh 86 however became red with anger. Not only did Numbuh One intercept her attempt to interrupt Numbuh 362 with a speech so he could take the mission for himself! Fanny could feel the intensity of her anger steaming through her ears.

"The Kids Next Door is made up of many kids: nerds, girly girls, honor students….but none of them can do that of a Bully. The operative who infiltrates the Brotherhood has to be one who can give a power wedgie without a second thought about going easy on their victim. The operative has to be able think impulsively instead of intelligently. In other words, the operative has to be a real jerk! There's only one operative in the KND that can convince the Brotherhood that he's one of them; only one operative who can truly be mistaken for…a Bully."

That's it for the Prologue. I hope you all enjoyed it and please review!


	2. The Jerk of the KND

Alright guys, here's the first chapter. Enjoy.

Now Loading…

Kids Next Door Mission

Operation B.R.O.T.H.E.R.H.O.O.D.

Bullies'

Replica

Organization

Troubles

Enemies

Rendering

Heroic

Operatives

Obsolete

Dunderheads

**Chapter ONE: The Jerk of the KND**

"Ohhh, MAN! Why the CRUD am 'OI locked up in 'ereee!" whined Wallabee Beetles who was been locked up at Kids Next Door Artic Prison…again. "Oi didn't do NUTTHIN'!"

On the other side of his cell were Numbuh Four's teammates who had come to visit him while Numbuh One was away on his Sector Leader Meeting.

"You destroyed the Rainbow Monkey Care and Share Fair!" Numbuh Three yelled. Numbuh Four turned his head away from Kuki.

"Ya stole Muffy Jenkins milk money," Numbuh Five said sternly.

"'Oi only had thirty-q dollars that doi!" said Numbuh Four defensively.

"You left the Sugar Coated Castle of Love in RUINS!!" Numbuh Three cried once more, but Wally simply rolled his eyes.

"You gave President Eggbert a nuclear wedgie!" said Numbuh Two while pulling on his own rocket-covered underwear for emphasis.

"His laffin' got on moi nerves," Numbuh Four said with a shrug. "Maybe if he didn't 'ave to be so annoyin' 'Oi wudn't 'ave had ta…" a green sleeve jacked up Wally's jacket collar and cut him off.

"YOU SQUISHED THE MONKEYS!" Numbuh Three screamed again with flames dancing in her eyes, this time she was facing Numbuh Four nose to nose. Wally couldn't help but to blush when his face got this close to Kuki's face, but he managed to keep his 'angry' face on.

"Fer the last toime, 'Oi was gonna be late fer dinna and had to take a shortcut so Mom wudn't KILL ME!" Numbuh Four said to excuse his rampage through the Rainbow Monkey site when he was bored on Saturday. "It's not moi fault that cruddy Rainbow Monkey place was in moi way!"

"Hmph!" grunted Kuki as she released her grip and turned away from Numbuh Four. Hoagie sighed and placed his hand on Wally's shoulder.

"Listen Numbuh Four, this is like the buh-hundredth time that you've been locked up in here. If you don't stop getting yourself in trouble, Global Kids Next Door is going to eventually going come with another punishment worse than this," Numbuh Two warned him.

"Pfft, yeah right, wot could Global Command possibly do ta moi?" asked an annoyed Numbuh Four.

"Dey could put ya in the Kids Next Door Custodial Squad and have ya clean up the mess dat gets left behind by Gramma Stuffum and the Common Cold after a battle, OR dey could send ya back to Basic Training!" Numbuh Five said trying to scare some sense into Numbuh Four, but he simply folded his arms. "At this rate, dey might decommission ya," she mumbled.

"Wha?!" said Numbuh Four as he grasped the bars of his cell.

"_Yeeeaaahhh_," Abby said with a grin on her face. "Dey probably think dat you don't belong in the Kids Next Door cuz you're such a jerk! Why Numbuh Five will bet that Numbuh 86 is gonna come crashin' through that door any second now to take your lil' butt off to have your memories wiped clean!" Suddenly, Numbuh 86 came crashing through the roof in a Prisoner Transport Ship. "…or….she could come through…da….ceiling," said Numbuh Five, astonished at what just happened.

"Numbuh Four of Sector V, yer wonted at Kids Next Door Moon Base NOW!!!" screamed Numbuh 86 directly towards Wally's face, sending his blond hair up on end. 86 unlocked Numbuh Four's cell, grabbed him by his hood, through him in the ship, and blasted off. Numbuhs Two, Three, and Five just stood there, wide-eyed with mouths agate. Abby finally managed to snap out of it and react to what was going on.

"C'mon y'all!" she said to her fellow operatives who were still frozen in place. "Back to the ship, we gotta get to da Moon Base FAST!" Numbuhs Two and Three jumped at the sound of Numbuh Five's command and headed towards the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. as fast as they could.

KND Logo Changes the Scene to Moon Base

"Numbuh One!" Numbuh 362 shouted as she caught up with him in the corridor. "Nice speech there, but was it really necessary for you to _interrupt_ me like that?"

"Sorry sir, but I had to immediately make it clear to everyone, including you, that Numbuh Four is the only operative for the job before you gave the position to Numbuh 86 or something," said Numbuh One said as he continued to walk to the Bridge.

"Numbuh 86?" asked Rachel. "Why would I do that? With that obsession over Rainbow Monkeys Fanny has, she'd instantly blow her cover the moment she came in contact with one. To be honest, I was sorta looking to nominate you for the mission." Nigel blushed over how ironic it was that she wouldn't give the job to 86 because of her Rainbow Monkey obsession but _would_ give the job to him. Apparently, she wasn't aware of his feelings towards Rainbow Monkeys.

"Uhhh, hehe…right," Numbuh One said as he pulled up his pants to make sure nothing was being revealed.

"However," Rachel continued, "I must admit that Numbuh Four was the last person on my mind for the position…and you still haven't made it clear to me as to why he has to be the one."

"But…" Nigel tried to argue.

"I know that he has a personality that is perfect for the undercover requirement of this situation…." Numbuh 362 admitted. "…but I'm not sure that he can meet the other qualifications. This mission is one of the most vital ones in Kids Next Door history. For the first time ever, another organization has challenged our business and seems determined to run us out of it. This mission could decide the fate of Global Kids Next Door as we know it and we're going to leave it in the hands of Wallabee Beetles, the boy who can't keep a secret or count to two?!"

"Numbuh Four doesn't have to be skilled in terms of secrecy in this mission," Numbuh One insisted. "The bullies won't be smart enough to interpret the clues of his membership into the KND that he might give away. And if you're worried about his intelligence, don't be. We can always supply Numbuh Four with spy requirement that links directly to our Undersea Lab so Numbuh 74.239 and the other can do all of the hacking to bring the Bully Brotherhood down. The only thing Numbuh Four has to do is keep his cover…and besides he can totally count to two…sometimes."

"But Nigel," Rachel sighed as she put her hand on his shoulder. "We have to keep in mind what Wally is: a Bully. The only reason the Kids Next Door accepted him is because, unlike other Bullies, he somehow manages to be defend other kids and be a jerk at the same time...and that's thanks to what you did that years ago, Nigel. If it wasn't for you, I'm pretty certain that Wally would be one of the Bullies in the Brotherhood right now." Numbuh One tightened the grip of his fist. "In any case, what if exposure to the pure bullying of the Brotherhood reverts Numbuh Four back to his old self?" she asked. "We could lose him, he could expose our secrets, and…"

"What Wally _'IS'_ is a Kids Next Door Operative!" Numbuh One proclaimed, interrupting the Supreme Commander once again. "And it hardly matters whether he would have joined the KND with or without my influences. I myself was once a simple kid who was obsessed about how really cool his hair was, but after my exposure to the Delightful Children, look at me now. An operative should never be judged by what they once were." Numbuh 362 was at a loss of words and could only stare at the Leader of Sector V as he ranted. "Anyway," Numbuh One said regaining his composure "Numbuh Four may not be loyal to the rules, but he is to the Kids Next Door and to us, his comrades. He knows that any acts of treason would give him a one way ticket to being decommissioned, and he values his friends too much to…"

"Numbuh 362 sir," Herby said as he approached them, "Numbuh 86 is back and approaching the hangar as we speak."

"Thanks Numbuh 65.3," Rachel acknowledged "Direct them to the Bridge. I'm on my way there now." She turned to face Nigel. "Alright Numbuh One, I'm going to put you and Sector V in charge of status reports with this mission."

"Understood," Numbuh One saluted and rushed to the Bridge.

"I just hope you know what you're doing," she said to herself and then followed Numbuh One.

Transmission Interrupted

That's it for Chapter 1. Please review (or continue to do so) and thanks to those that do!


	3. A Vow Between Friends

**Chapter TWO: A Vow Between Friends**

"Back in record time," Herby greeted 86 as she got off her ship with a handcuffed Numbuh 4. "Now, Numbuh 362 requested that you take Numbuh 4 to…"

"'Aye know what to do!!" screamed Fanny at Numbuh 65.3, leaving him to clutch his ears and follow her from a safe distance.

"C'mon, 'Oi can change! I promise 'Oi'll neva bully anotha kid again, jus don't decommissin' moi!!!" Numbuh Four pleaded. "An' do Oi reely 'ave ta be 'andcuffed? These things 're chaffin myoi hands ova here!" Numbuh 86 couldn't take it anymore.

"_**SHUDDAP ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!**_" Numbuh 86 shouted, shattering 65.3's glasses. "An' thee cuffs are ta keep ye from prancin' 'round an' talkin' about how 'kewl' da Moon Base is." Fanny said while rolling her eyes. "Now put a sock in it!!! We're here!" She un-cuffed Numbuh Four and, to his surprise, he wasn't in a decommissioning chamber. Numbuh 86 directed towards Numbuh 362 who had other operatives standing beside her, including Numbuh One. Numbuh 362 stepped forward.

"Walla-" she began to say.

"Numbuh 362, ma'am!" shouted Numbuh 20/20 abruptly.

"What is it?!" Rachel panicked.

"There's an ant on the windows," he reported. Everyone stared at him and then rolled there eyes.

"_Anyways_, Wallabee Beetles," the Supreme Commander addressed him, "you have repeatedly defiled the rules of the Kids Next Door to provide kids with justice AND you have made a mockery of your job to protect kids with your cruel antics." Numbuh Four began to sweat and tear up a bit, concerned about losing his memories.

"Miss Commander, sir, ma'am!" Numbuh 20/20 repeated.

"What now?" Rachel sighed.

"Now there's a beetle," he said slowly.

"May I continue?" Numbuh 362 asked and then cleared her throat. "Numbuh Four, such bully-like behavior…."

"Commander Numbuh 362!" Numbuh 20/20 interrupted once more.

"I don't care about what's on the windows, Numbuh 20/20!!" Rachel furiously shouted.

"But it's a cockroach now," he said while squinting his eyes. "...with chili sauce fire coming out of it….and it's growing," Numbuh 60 decided to take a look for himself.

"That's no bug!" Patton said and pointed to it. "It's a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. heading directly towards us!!" Upon getting a glimpse of the vehicle approaching the Moon Base at Mach Speed, everyone dropped to the floor.

"Numbuh 20/20! Open the emergency windows!" Numbuh 362 commanded. "Kids Next Door, hold your breath and grab onto something!!!" The operatives took a deep breath, grabbed onto the nearest stable structure, and the windows opened as she ordered.

_VVVVRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Once the smoke clear, the operatives on the Bridge got back on their feet. Out of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. came Numbuhs Two, Three, and Five frantically.

"Numbuh 362, you can't decommission Numbuh Four!" insisted Numbuh Five. "We promise we'll put him on a leash from now on!"

"And we'll put tracking collar ID on him so we'll know where he is at all times!" added Numbuh Two.

"And we'll feed him, walk him, and _LOOOVVVVVE HIIIMMM!!!!_" Numbuh Three promised. Numbuhs Two and Five gave her a glare and Numbuh Four started blushing like crazy. "What?" Kuki asked with a shrug, "That always works when I ask for a puppy."

"You guys," Herby intervened, "Numbuh Four's not being decommissioned."

"He's NOT??" asked Numbuhs Two, Three, and Five simultaneously.

"I'm not??" Numbuh Four repeated after them.

"No, you're not," confirmed Numbuh One.

"Numbuh Four," Rachel finally continued, "your actions have proved you to be, in laymen's terms, a big jerk. However, a jerk happens to be just what the Kids Next Door needs in possibly our most important mission since the Grandfather incident." Numbuh Four's eyes' widened. "Numbuh 65.3, give Numbuh Four the mission specs," the Supreme Commander ordered.

"Yes, sir!" said Herby as he printed them out. He handed them to Numbuh Four so he could begin to read them.

"Whoooooa," Numbuh Four gawked in astonishment.

"I know Numbuh Four," said Rachel. "It's not pretty and…."

"These words are LOOONNG! There's got to be loike two whole lettas in this one!" Wally said pointing at the information.

"UUUGGGGH!" Numbuh 362 groaned, covering her face with her hands.

"Umm, maybe I should just brief Numbuh Four on the mission details myself," Numbuh 60 volunteered and then cleared his throat. "Numbuh Four of Sector V! It would seem that another organization of kids has arisen to with the same goals of protecting kids from adults like the Kids Next Door. They even have the gall to fight against the KND to help villainous kids. They are an organization of Bullies known as the Bully Brotherhood." Numbuh Four scratched his head but nodded to let Numbuh 60 know that he understood. The rest of Sector V paid close attention, for this was new information to them as well. "We don't now their motives…" Numbuh 60 continued. "…but they can't be good since these are bullies were dealing with. So, the KND has decided to send an operative to go undercover at the Brotherhood, and Global Kids Next Door has chosen you to be that operative. We've been convinced that you're the only operative that can blend in with the Brotherhood."

"Under…cover?" asked Numbuh Four.

"Yes," Numbuh 362 said, picking it up from there. "We've manage to track one of the Brotherhood's members. You are to follow him to their base, find out the Bully Brotherhood's plans, and report them to us. If you find any computers that may contain information on them, place this in it." Numbuh 362 handed a floppy disc to Numbuh Four.

Kids Next Door: H.A.C.K.E.E.-D.I.S.K.

Hardware

Accesses

Computer

Kodes

Extra

Extensively,

Data

Is

Saved

Kewly

"If you manage to get some info on the H.A.C.K.E.E.-D.I.S.K., send it to the Moon Base immediately," Rachel added as Numbuh Four grabbed it. "And the coordinates of the location of the Bully that Numbuh 60 put the tracker on has been downloaded into your watch."

"Alroight," Numbuh Four said, "So Oi got ta infiltroite this Brothahood and be one've 'em, roight? Well, Oi've got jus' one question."

"Uh, ask away," said Numbuh 362, who was caught off guard by the fact that Numbuh Four was actually reviewing his mission.

"Wot's in it for moi?" Wally blurted out. The other members of Sector V face palmed themselves.

""What's_ in it_ for you?!" the Supreme Commander asked while shaking angrily. "Numbuh Four, don't you know what you are?!"

"Uhhh," Wally thought and rubbed the back of his head, "…Australian?"

"YOU'RE A KIDS NEXT DOOR OPERATIVE!!!" Numbuh 362 screamed as she drilled her finger in Numbuh Four's chest. By accepting this mission, you'll be helping the entire organization and kids worldwide!! That's what's in it for you, and as an operative should be happy to do so instead of being so…SELFISH!" Wally was frozen in fear and could only stare at his upset Commander frightfully. Everyone else was silent. Rachel turned away from Numbuh Four to face his teammates. "Sector V," she addressed them, "you are to keep in contact with Numbuh Four from your treehouse while he is on duty with the Brotherhood so he can call you guys if he has a question or if he's in trouble. Make sure to report any information he gets from them." Sector V saluted.

"Sir," Numbuh One said along with his saluted, "may I just say one thing to Numbuh Four before his departure?"

"...permission granted," said Numbuh 362 with a nod. Numbuhs 1 and 4 walked out of the Bridge and stood right behind the double doors.

"Numbuh Four," Nigel said, "allow me to make the situation you are in clear. Global Command views you as a thorn in the KND's side; they have for a long time now." Numbuh One could sense Numbuh Four getting mad, but he continued anyway. "They believe that you're too incompetent to go on missions…however, this is your chance to finally prove them wrong. With this mission being your first solo one, and an incredibly important one at that, you can show them what you're truly worth."

"Roight," Wally answered. "Oi won't let ya down Numbuh One."

"Don't do it for my sake, but for your own," Nigel said. Numbuh Four nodded and proceeded to go back to the Bridge. "Oh, and Numbuh Four," Numbuh One stopped him, "the Kids Next Door also believe that you don't belong in the Kids Next Door because of the what you are: a Bully."

"Ohhh, c'mon! Tons of otha operatives are Bullies!" claimed Numbuh Four.

"Such as…"asked Nigel, raising an eyebrow. As he suspected, Numbuh Four had no answer.

"So, ya want moi to becum a nerd or sumthin'?" Wally mopped.

"Not at all, you should be yourself," Nigel said to Wally's surprise. "You're a one of a kind in the Kids Next Door, Numbuh Four…but it shouldn't be that way. Bullies are kids just like any other type. They aren't create through some artificial means like Delightful Children or anything, and to view one species of kids as being 'unfit' for Kids Next Door compared to other kids just isn't right. All kids should be equal."

"Numbuh One…" Numbuh Four started, but stopped upon Nigel stepping closer to him.

"Promise me this, Wally. Promise me that you'll give this mission all you've got and prove to the Kids Next Door that Bullies are just as valuable to fighting adult tyranny as any other type of kid!" Numbuh One said and stoke out his hand. Numbuh Four smiled and shook it.

"You've got it, Numbuh One!" he said. "Oi'll take care ove this mission so good, Global Command won't know wot hit 'em!"

"Go get them Numbuh Four," Nigel said with a smirk. They headed back to the Bridge.

"Alroight, let's get this cruddy mission ova with," Numbuh Four said as he marched over to the pods.

"Don't worry, Numbuh Four," Numbuh Five said jokingly. "even your brain powa should be enuff' ta out wit da Bullies. Hehehe."

"Try not to _'jerk'_ them around too much!" Numbuh Two said with a laugh and then was slapped with Numbuh Five's hat. "Ow! What?"

"Good luck, Wally!" Numbuh Three said with her usual cheerfulness. And with those acknowledgements from his comrades, Numbuh Four jumped in a pod and headed for Earth.

"Alright Sector V, return to your treehouse and be ready to interact with Numbuh Four if he calls," the Supreme Commander ordered. They saluted once more and headed out.

"Looks like we'll need another ship," Numbuh One said as he glanced at the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. that was in flames. Numbuhs Two, Three, and Five giggled nervously.

"Good luck, guys," Rachel said as they exited the Bridge. She then looked at Numbuh Four's pod that was going to Earth outside the window. "…you're going to need it."


End file.
